disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Seraphina
Seraphina is a playable character in Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. She is the wealthy Princess Overlord of the Gorgeous Netherworld. She plots to kill Void Dark to avoid entering a marriage with him that her father had arranged for political reasons. She is saved from the Lost by Killia, and takes him as a vassal in her quest to slay Void Dark. Appearance Seraphina has pink hair, with a small royal crown and several black butterfly hairclips, and purple eyes. Her attire consists of a white top opened at the bottom, revealing her navel; a black neck wrap, and a short, frilled skirt. She has a band fastened over her right leg and a pair of dark heels. Personality Seraphina possesses several traits of a typical spoiled princess: haughty, arrogant, irresponsible, petty, and is condescending towards those of "lower class". She has the utmost confidence in her Balor Gaze and believes that "all men are destined to kneel before her" using it several times during the course of the story. She also has a high level of vanity, calling herself a temptress and having portraits of herself in her lounge. Due to her having her Prinnies and other servants do all the manual labor and fighting for her, she admits to having no actual combat experience nor lifted anything heavier than a slice of cake. Seraphina develops romantic feelings towards Killia, becoming concerned for his well-being and becoming jealous when she learns about Liezerota. However, she denies it and insists that it is Killia who is in love with her even though it is obvious to the others that she's lying. Although she claims the contrary, she does in fact love her family and her Netherworld, becoming worried about them when she hears reports about the drops in Gorgeous' economy. In addition, she appears to be rather frugal and only spends enough to live comfortably instead of lavishly (likely due to Gorgeous' plummeting economy). She is also noted for having a complete lack of cooking skills, at one point mistaking detergent for seasoning. Over the course of the story, she begins to care about her allies and, in her own contradictory way, will support them and become worried when they experience personal struggles. When Seraphina and her allies travel to Gorgeous and her father plots to capture them and turn them in for their bounties, Seraphina becomes conflicted over whether to regain her wealth or save her allies. When they still accept her regardless of whether or not she's wealthy and Killia encourages her, she becomes much more bold and starts being more honest to her friends as well. Killia's words of wisdom have also caused Seraphina to completely fall in love with him, having portraits of him rather than herself in her lounge. Story Seraphina was born in the Gorgeous Netherworld as the daughter of its Overlord, living her entire life in wealth and privilege. As a child, she would accompany her father to Overlord meetings and during one such meeting met Red Magnus, whom she immediately disliked due to his extreme personality and lack of class. From that point on, they would frequently argue and insult each other whenever the chance presents itself. When Void Dark began his conquest and her father invested Gorgeous' funds into building a massive high-tech fortress, Seraphina used her Balor Gaze to hypnotize her father and have him willingly forfeit his position of Overlord to her. Soon after, Seraphina's father attempted to offer her hand in marriage to Void Dark so he would spare Gorgeous. Upon learning this, Seraphina ran away from home with the desire to kill her would-be fiancé for ruining her easy life. Seraphina, like other succubi, is able to use magic in the form of hearts for various purposes. Her most prominent abilty is her Overload skill called Balor Gaze, which hypnotizes any man struck by it into doing her bidding. Those affected by it will follow her commands without question and possess no memory of what they did during that time once it ends. However, it implied that men whose hearts are fully devoted to another woman are immune to it, which would explain why Killia is so far the only man she cannot control. Later, after she overcomes her fear of losing her wealth and status, her Overload evolves into True Brionac Gaze, which not only extends the range of her control but also allows her to control men on a greater level. Her main weapons are a pair of custom silver handguns decorated with hearts capable of rapid fire, but are also shown to fire powerful magic projectiles. Seraphina's native Evility is "Queen's Temper" which increases the damage dealt to male units by 50%. After completing Chapter 14, Seraphina unlocks a second unique Evility, Unrequited Love, which increases her stats by 25% while Killia is on the map. Trivia *Seraphina shares many qualities with Rozalin from Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, so much so they have a joint special attack: Love Retaliation. *A special DLC involved Seraphina wearing a bunny costume, but the code was limited. In Disgaea 5 Complete, the Bunny suit DLC is already installed. Gallery File:Seraphina Cut-in Image.png|Seraphina's Cut-in Navigation Category:Disgaea 5 Characters Category:Overlords Category:Disgaea RPG Characters